Chaos
by PromiseMeForever15
Summary: Luffy and Law have fallen into the world of Marvel and run into the Avengers. What will happen? How many headaches will poor Torao get from Luffy's antics? Read to find out. (Possible eventual Lawlu) Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**AN : This story will take place about a week after the first Avengers movie and several weeks after the Dressrosa arc, but before they get to Zou. There may be some slight OOC, but i will try my best to stay true to the characters(for the most part).I may or may not update this, I have no clue really. Comments, flames, everything is always helpful, so if I mess up tell me, it will be greatly appreciated. I apologize for the long AN, now here's the story.**

Ashes and debris slowly began to float towards the demolished pavement below as the silence echoed throughout the large city. Everyone held their breath and waited,seeing if the universe would try and attack again. But all was quiet and the city finally let out its breath. Thankfully it was over.

Beaten, bruised and covered in dust people began to walk, limp or even crawl out of their assorted hiding places. Most, if not all, of the people who walked out warily looked up at the sky as if reassuring themselves that this ordeal really was over. Everyone knew that they would never be the same again.

Slowly, but much quicker than the civilians, seven figures walked down several different streets towards a nearby shawarma joint. Tired and battered, these were the heroes that would be known as the Avengers(and Loki sulking because they couldn't just leave him somewhere). Everyone thought it was over and their lives would some what return to normal-as normal a life could be, knowing that aliens exist and are very dangerous. But unbeknownst to them they were about to get some very different, and much louder, visitors from a portal, much similar to the portal they had just destroyed.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Avengers and One Piece belong to their respective owners and I own nothing(except the general plot, but its probably been used before )**

 **~Promise**

Tony Stark quickly became wildly more popular after The Battle of New York, as people now called it. This was not only due to the fact that he participated in the battle and nearly sacrificed his life, he also donated tons of money to rebuild the city and helped organize many rescue teams afterwards. Now quite a few people looked up to Tony Stark...

* * *

The office chair silently spun in circles as the billionaire kicked his work desk to gain momentum. He was currently thinking up plans for a new Iron Man suit, and definitely not just spinning in a chair-don't tell Pepper-, when suddenly JARVIS interrupted announcing, "Sir! A large disturbance appeared on the outskirts of New York! It is giving off radiation quite similar to that of the portal from last week."

Having been completely lost in thought, Tony fell off the chair with an undignified yelp. "A little warning next time," he said as  
he slowly picked himself up off the floor and absent mindedly rubbed his shoulder he fell on.

"My apologies sir"the AI replied.

"JARVIS,send me the coordinates and call everyone else to the tower." the billionaire called as he made his way towards his Iron Man suits.

"Right away sir."

* * *

 _At the same time..._

Steve Rogers gradually slowed to a stop and paused to catch his breath, he had finally finished his 25th mile and was going to head back towards the Stark tower, or as Tony insisted it be called, the Avengers tower. Steve walked to a water fountain that was in the park that he stopped by and took a drink from the refreshingly cold water.

Right as he was about to start running again a feeling of dread and deja-vu that made him glance up at the sky. And what he saw would've made a weaker-willed man crumple to the ground and cry, but he did not, instead he ran towards the outskirts of town.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN-Thanks to anybody who followed/favorited! Reviews and criticisms(even flames) are appreciated. I will update when I feel like it, so it will be pretty sporadic. I'm also going to(hopefully) be making these chapters longer and continue to improve with my grammar and spelling.**

 **Disclaimer-this is a fanfic for a reason, I don't own either One Piece or Avengers.**

 **~Promise**

A large smoking crater came into view as Tony arrived at the outskirts of the city. It had to be at least 50 feet in diameter, maybe more, and approximately 20 feet deep. As he was slowing down and then came to a stop and landed at the edge of the crater, Ironman's face-plate opened and he whistled. "Damn, that's a deep hole. Not much can survive that...", Tony drew out the last word and slowly faded as he saw a figure emerge as the dust settled.

At this moment Cap made his appearance and stopped next to the billionaire. Tony turned his head slightly and nodded at Steve, which he returned.

"Alien?" Steve asked after a second of silence.

Ironman merely shrugged and said, "Dunno, only one way to find out," he replied and jumped into the crater, landing with a metallic clank. Steve wearily sighed and slid down the edge of the crater until he reached the bottom. When they both stood at the bottom of the large crater, the smell of burning rubber assaulted their nostrils, causing them to choke and Steve to cover his mouth with his hand and Tony to flip back down his Ironman mask to filter out the smell. Finally the dust and smoke cleared out completely, due to a gentle breeze, and both super heroes stared at the figure that caused this crater.

He, at least they assume its a he, had on a filthy, large black coat with spots that was torn and appeared to be slightly singed. Under this the person, wore a light pair of jeans with strange spots on the bottoms and like the coat it was singed and ratty. On top of the figures head and covering most of his face was possibly the strangest, in Tony's opinion, piece of clothing. It was a fluffy-looking white hat with large black spots on it. _"Seriously, what's with this guy and spots?"_ Tony thought to himself.

The super soldier and the billionaire both stared at the man who lay unconscious at their feet wondering what to do. "So uh, what should we-" Tony started to say before being cut off by Steve.

"Wait, Tony, do you see what I see?" he said as his finger slowly rose up and pointed at something near the mystery person-alien-thing.

"What do you mea-oh," Tony said as his face plate once again flipped up to get another view, "Is that a, hand?! Wait JARVIS, how many lifeforms can you detect down here."

"Besides you sirs, two." came the smooth reply.

Steve and Tony turned back to the bloody hand barely visible underneath the other man's body, unsure what to do. They stood there for another second before Steve jumped into action and told Tony, "help me move the other guy."

Tony nodded and jumped to help move the man.

 **Hope you enjoyed, this chapter should be a little longer I hope. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC I will try to keep everyone in character for the most part. Any suggestions or thoughts are welcome.**

 **Thanks again**

 **~Promise**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I've gone back and redone the prologue to make it longer and have gone back and corrected typos and other errors in my past chapters but I haven't changed anything major. Also anything in italics are thoughts and anything in bold are AN:) enjoy**

 **~Promise**

Once Tony and Steve gently picked up "Spots" as Tony had now dubbed him and quickly carried the guy out of the hole and placed him on the edge, they noticed something odd.

"I know it's lunch time and stuff, but don't you think that there would be at least one person in the park, trying to figure out what the hell just happened?" Tony sarcastically questioned out loud.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," A redhead in a black tight-fitting suit stated as she quickly walked up to the two men, " We've set up a perimeter. No one's getting and no one's getting out without us knowing."

Both Steve and Tony stared at the redhead in suppose as she popped out of seemingly nowhere and started talking to them, but Steve got over the surprise first and asked, " Natasha, weren't you guys supposed to be on a mission for another couple days and where's Clint?"

"Here" and " Classified" we're the simultaneous answers he got to both questions he had asked.

"Hey guys! Come look at this guy!" A slightly muffled voice called from the bottom of the crater.

"Go. I'll keep an eye on this guy" Natasha said, more like demanded, as she gently prodded the unconscious figure on the ground in front of her with her foot. Steve nodded and quickly went back to the bottom of the hole.

When he slid to a stop the dirt once again went up into the air and obscured his vision. 'I've really have to stop doing that' he thought to himself and shook his head slightly. Unlike the time before, the dirt quickly settled and the super soldier could see again. And it was completely ridiculous.

The figure(Steve couldn't tell what it was really) was deeply imbedded into the hard dirt and stone with the only easily visible body part was the hand Tony had pointed out earlier. The rest of the body had several cuts and abrasions scattered on the hand and arm he could see and as Steve took another couple steps forward the rest of the body came into few.

The boy, he realized, had on a bright red shirt that was left open so they could see the boys muscles and more alarmingly the large x-shaped scar that stretched across the majority of his chest. He also had on cut-off denim shorts and for some reason had no shoes on. **(I feel like Luffy's sandals should fall off more than they do. Like how do they stay on? I can barely walk in flip flops without them flying off.)** Just like the other guy, the boy had on an unusual hat but this one was a bright yellow straw hat that perched on top of his head and covered his eyes. Surprisingly the hat was somehow clean and completely undamaged, especially compared to the rest of the kid's clothing.

Steve and Tony stared at the body and a heavy silence soon fell over both of them because, no one could survive falling from that far, Tony estimated it to be about 250 feet in the air, let alone creating a giant crater and having another man fall on top of them.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Tony abruptly announced to Steve.

"Well I honestly don't kn-" Steve was cut off by a very loud shriek.

His head shot up and whipped around trying to find the source of the shriek before realizing who it was. Stark. _Just what we need. What could it be now?_

"Holy sh-"

"Tony. What is it?"

"The. The kid. But it shouldn't be possible! How can it?" Tony babbled incoherently which only proved to confuse Steve more until…

Steve heard it. It was very quiet but now he knew why Tony was babbling. The kid. He was snoring. At that moment both men were thinking the exact same thing. _How_?

Steve sighed and then moved towards the boy and grabbed his arm and said, "Tony come help me."

Tony sighed and the faint metallic thuds echoed in the crater until they came to a stop on the opposite side of the boy. Simultaneously they began to pull the kid out of the smaller crater he was imbedded in. With only slight effort they both managed to yank the kid free and Cap threw him up on his shoulder. As he pulled him up the yellow straw hat slowly drifted to the dirt. Tony almost walked past the hat, but on a whim that would end up saving their lives, or at least a lot of pain, Tony turned back around and picked up the hat.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry about Tony's OOCness in this chapter. Please review as they make me feel accomplished and I (might) update quicker if there are more people reading it. Suggestions welcome.**

 **~Promise**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello again. I've finally started thinking about where I'm going with this story. I'm thinking of adding another One Piece character. If you guys have any suggestions of who you want or if you don't want any more characters, please tell me! But don't worry it will be a while before I add anybody in. Please read and review!**

 **~Promise**

Tony groaned and flopped on one of the many expensively plush couches that he owned. He was frustrated and tired. After he and Steve had pulled out the boy from the crater, 'Mr. Eyepatch' had appeared and adamantly refused to have the people they pulled out of the crater anywhere but in S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

The billionaire then argued with 'Pirate Peetey' and against all odds got Black Widow on his side. After that Tony had won the argument and the two visitors were now handcuffed in two separate hulk-proof containers with JARVIS set to notify everyone if either of them woke up.

Suddenly, JARVIS' loudly announced,"Sir Miss Romanoff has just entered the building and is coming up in the elevator to your floor."

Tony sighed and sat up on the couch as the elevator pinged and the doors started to open. He looked over his shoulder and saw Natasha carrying a weird looking bag over her shoulder. The bag was black, but the strangest thing about it was its length, it was incredibly long and skinny. Almost like a giant baguette. Tony silently chuckled at the thought of the great and feared Black Widow coming in with a giant sandwich for him, his mirth was cut short however as Natasha glared at him as she got close.

Natasha quickly strode over to Tony and sat across from him. She gently set the bag on the glass coffee table that sat in between the two couches and looked up at Tony as she spoke, "We had some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists look this over, but they could not figure what it was made out of"

Tony looked on with renewed interest as Natasha took out a long black sword in its sheath. The sheath was black with little white crosses decorating the entire length of it. The handle was trimmed in white fur and a red rope was tied on the sheath.

Natasha slowly handed the sword over to Tony glaring at him to try to tell him not to goof off with the sword and end up almost cutting someone's arm off. Tony wasn't paying attention in the slightest to Natasha's warning glare and greedily snatched up the sword and tore it out of the sheath to inspect it.

Disappointingly, for Tony at least, the blade of the sword was pretty normal and didn't explode into flames or anything. After a few seconds of inspecting the blade, Tony put the sword back and quickly got up.

"I'll see what I can do," Tony said and quickly scurried of to his workshop, excited to have another project.

* * *

While Tony was talking to Natasha, Steve had went into the nearby kitchen and found Bruce Banner,aka The Hulk, standing next to the stove making some herbal tea.

"Tea?" Bruce asked when he saw Steve standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Uh..sure"

Bruce grabbed another cup and started pouring tea into both of them.

" So I heard about our two...guests," Bruce started as he walked over to Steve and gave him his tea and sat down next to him.

" Yeah they are definitely different. Not like the Chitauri. They definitely look human, but when we found them they had crashed down at least 250 feet, yet neither of them have any injuries besides a few scrapes!"

Bruce stayed silent for a few seconds before asking, " Can I see them?"

In response, Steve stood up and started walking out the door. Bruce stood up and left his finished cup on the counter and went to follow Steve to see these two new guests.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Luffy_

One second Luffy was lying on the floor out cold, the next his eyes were open and it never seemed like he had been asleep. Confused, he looked around and tried to stand up but stumbled and fell on his face. He looked behind him and saw handcuffs, but the thing that confused him the most was that they weren't made of sea stone. Luffy shrugged and stood up, breaking the cuffs in the process. Suddenly Luffy remembered something.

"Torao!" He said, more like shouted, not-so-quietly.

He needed to find Law, make sure he was all right and get back to the ship as soon as possible. Luffy took a step back and eyed the thick glass, he took a deep breath and stretched his arm back.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!"

Luffy's fist cracked the glass and with one more Haki-enhanced punch the entire front part of the glass shattered and Luffy ran out. Almost immediately the tower went into shutdown mode and JARVIS notified the Avengers while the word "Torao" could be heard echoing throughout the tower


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok first off I need to apologize. I'm going to change the time range. For the Avengers it'll be the same but it will take place after the Dressrosa arc, when the Strawhats are on their way to Zou with Law. It won't affect anything at the moment but it will come into play with the plot that is slowly forming. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. I can't believe people are actually reading this! Thank you all so much!**

 **~ Promise**

Chapter 5

 _Before Luffy escaped…_

After Tony had left, Natasha sat on the couch for a few minutes before looking up and throwing one of her knives she had on hand. The silver blade gracefully flew through the air before hitting high up on the wall up near the ceiling.

There was a second of silence as Natasha glared at the spot next to the blade. Slowly, the large vent moved and it started to fall towards the floor. Before it could hit the floor, someone flew out of the duct into the air, did a flip and caught the large metal grate in their hand.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the theatrics and stood up and began to walk away. She called over her shoulder, " Let's go see the prisoner, Clint. They'll be waking up soon."

Clint grinned and after putting the air vent back in its place jogged to catch up with his partner. "Lead the way Nat."

~~Line break. I don't know how to do these~~

Tony entered his lab and set the sword on the table. He was quickly setting up several scanning programs when JARVIS interrupted him saying, " Sir, one of the visitors have woken up and the other is showing signs of consciousness. Should I inform the others?"

Tony absent-mindedly waves his hand and replied, "Nah, just keep an eye on them. "

"Very well sir," the AI responded.

Almost immediately Tony forgot about the conversation and he once again was immersed in the novelty of something new and undiscovered.

* * *

Bruce and Steve walked side by side down the hallways in a slightly tense and awkward silence. Neither of them had spent much time with the other, Bruce stayed with Tony since Tony insisted they were 'Science Bros' and had to do 'science' together. Although, not much science usually happened and it was more just Tony blowing things up and goofing off.

They walked until Bruce finally broke the awkward silence. "So which guy are we seeing?"

Bruce had seen both of the people who were brought in and even did a quick routine examination on them. Nothing severe had been discovered, although the older man's arm had a nasty wound that made it look like it had been severed and then reattached.

"The,uh, older one I think. "

Bruce nodded and they continued walking in slightly less awkward silence. He was still skeptical, since Tony told him that they believed the two men had fallen from extreme heights, yet he couldn't find a broken bone on their bodies. Whoever,or really whatever, they were Bruce was intrigued and couldn't wait to find out what they were.

The awkwardness finally fully dissipated once they neared the cell. They had separated the two men and put them on opposite sides of the floor on the belief that if one of them somehow managed to sneak out, then the Avengers would be able to contain him before the escapee could release the other one. Bruce turned the final corner and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"He's awake."

Steve whipped his head and took another step towards the cell where he stated in confusion."

"JARVIS was supposed to tell us when one of them woke up." Bruce stated.

"Tony" came Steve's exasperated reply.

Bruce shook his head and turned back towards the man in the prison cell. The man was sitting cross legged on the floor of the cell and throughout the entire conversation had stayed quiet and devoid of any emotion. As Bruce turned and looked at the man though, he turned and met Bruce's gaze.

The man continued to stare down Bruce until he looked away and even then he could feel the man staring intently at him. Only when Steve asked him for his name did the burning sensation from the stare go away.

The man stared at Steve for several seconds and just when Bruce started to think he wouldn't answer he said a one syllable response in a low and gruff voice, "Law."

"How did you get here Law?" Bruce curiously asked.

Law didn't answer and just sat there for a few seconds and stared at both men in front of him. A minute passed by with no one moving before the man named Law broke eye contact and tilted his head slightly. Bruce stared in confusion and Steve got into a loose fighting stance as Law slowly stood up and put a hand into a hidden pocket inside his coat. There was a few split seconds of panic for Steve and Bruce since they forgot to check all of the pockets for weapons. Bruce started to take a step back to avoid a possible fight when Law slowly took out his hand, now clenched into a fist.

Steve stared at the hand as he tried to figure out what he could possibly have in his hand when the smooth voice of JARVIS announced, "Sirs one of the other visitors has escaped his cell."

While the two men focused on the other problem they had, Law unclenched his fist to reveal a medium sized rock. Steve turned towards the door and told Bruce, "Keep an eye on Law. I'll go check it out."

Before Steve could even take a step Law held out his hand and quietly said, "Room." They didn't even have a second to be confused before they were enveloped in an opaque blue light and Law threw the rock into the air and called something that was lost to Steve and Bruce as they suddenly found themselves inside the cell that Law was once inside.

The blue film disappeared and left behind two very confused men inside a prison cell they weren't previously in. Steve had somehow ended up in Law's handcuffs and Bruce tripped as he teleported but managed to catch himself before falling.

Without even looking Law stuck out his hand and caught the rock and put it back in his pocket. Steve and Bruce stared in confusion and frustration as he quickly strode away and the faint echoes of someone yelling could be heard.

 **Wow, 1000 words! I will try to keep the chapters this length from now on. Thank you and remember to review! They help me update quicker. And if you are confused or have any questions you can PM me.**

 **~Promise**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder if anyone missed the last AN, the timing has changed from before Dressrosa to being placed a bit after the Dressrosa arc but before they arrive at Zou. Avengers timing is still approximately a week after the events in the first Avengers movie. Reviews are always welcome and are encouraged. I love to know how you guys like the story and what you would like me to change or any suggestions you may have.**

 **~Promise**

Chapter 6

 _Luffy_

After Luffy had broken out he had started running, trying to find Torao so they could get back to his nakama. The problem was, he wasn't sure where he was, that only troubled Luffy for a few seconds before he shrugged and just ran in a random direction.

Luffy had been running for only several minutes before he skidded to a stop outside of a particularly large archway. Inside was a fully furnished kitchen, but the only thing Luffy saw was the set of large chrome doors that he knew held food, and hopefully, meat. Luffy's eyes sparkled and all previous searching for Law or his nakama was forgotten at the prospect of food.

* * *

 _Law_

The hallway echoed with the sound of quiet footsteps as he followed the sound of Luffy's shouting. He continued on until suddenly, they stopped. Law sighed and followed to where he heard Luffy last, he concluded that Luffy had either found trouble or food. Since there hadn't been any loud noises again, he assumed the latter.

As he was walking, the surgeon of death attempted to search his memories to figure out how they got here and most importantly where here was. It was most likely an isolated island that didn't get the news and wasn't affiliated with the marines since he wasn't in sea stone cuffs. Though wherever here was,it was incredibly technologically advanced. Pretty much, he had absolutely no idea where he was or how he got here. He had to find Luffy.

* * *

 _Natasha and Clint (before the escape)_

Natasha and Clint walked down the hallway in comfortable silence towards Cell One which held one of their prisoners. The others refused to call them that, but Clint and Nat knew and accepted what they really were. They were prisoners being held here for interrogation and observation, to be eliminated if detrimental to the safety of the world. This was why as soon as JARVIS announced that one of them had escaped, two handguns and a large bow appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Now with renewed purposes, the two agents stopped and managed to pinpoint the area that the prisoner was. It wasn't incredibly difficult for Natasha, due to her sharp hearing and the loudness of the prisoner. Clint smirked, things were finally getting interesting again. With only a slight nod to each other they began sprinting, their footsteps barely making a sound as they crossed the hallways.

As they got closer to the designated areas he sounds of shouting suddenly and suspiciously stopped. The pair simultaneously slowed down to a walk with their weapons at the ready, waiting for an ambush. The sound could have been used to draw them near and then silence and ambush them. Natasha suddenly put up her hand and Clint stopped, cocking his head slightly to silently show his confusion. She tapped her ears and a faint sound echoed out of the main kitchen at the end of the hall. They slowly crept forward and when they reached the archway that led to the kitchen, they came to a halt once more before going into a potential battle.

Natasha and Clint whipped around the corner and pointed their weapons into the kitchen ready for anything. Unfortunately they were not ready for anything and both pairs of hands slightly faltered and dropped ever so slightly towards the ground in shock. However they quickly recovered and Natasha straightened and took another authoritative step into the kitchen as she stated firmly, "What are you doing in here?"

Without even looking the stranger sitting on the floor with assorted wrappers and food pieces in front of the fridge shrugged, held up the large piece of meat in his hand and responded "hhm eshghh," as he continued to stuff his face and clear out the fridge.

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed as she took another step with both guns up, while Clint, much to his partner's annoyance, attempted to hold in a chuckle. Seemingly oblivious to the possible danger the escapee finished off his fourth box of pop tarts and reached for another. Clint inwardly groaned, when Thor came back he would be very upset without his pop tarts.

Natasha had had enough and growled out in frustration, although her frustrations were well hidden and only Clint could ever accurately guess her emotions when she was hiding them, " Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Surprisingly the stranger noticed the change in tone and finished the last bite of food left in the fridge before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Both Natasha and Clint suspiciously clenched their weapons as he stood up and slowly turned around and a large smile, too large of a smile they noted, stretched across his face. He then proceeded to respond loudly, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! I'm looking for my nakama, Torao!"

Clint stared in confusion, "Nakama?" he asked Nat.

"Friend in Japanese."

"Oh. That means his name is backwards right?"

Natasha simply nodded and turned back towards Luffy, "So, Luffy-" she started but never finished.

At the time she started talking, Tony had walked in with his Iron Man armor, having been alerted by JARVIS and told where the escaped man was located. As soon as he had stepped into view underneath the archway, Luffy's eyes grew large and seemed to sparkle as an even bigger smile stretched across his face. "Sugoi! A robot!"

It was silent for a few minutes before Tony flipped up his mask and stared at Luffy in confusion, but as soon as Luffy saw the man's face his expression changed into one of disappointment.

" I'm not a robot."

Clint lost it at the indignant and slightly offended tone in Tony's voice and laughed until Natasha sent him a glare and he quickly shut up. Trying to make sense of the situation Tony asked, as he walked further into the kitchen, "Who is he and why is the fridge completely empty."

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! Have you seen my nakama?" Luffy responded and attempted to change the topic since he didn't know if this guy was like Sanji and would hate him eating all the food.

Before anyone could respond to Luffy's question a low, serious voice interrupted " I told you Mugiwara-ya, we are only allies, not nakama."

 **Yay! Law is finally here. I tried keeping the chapter longer, especially since I haven't updated in awhile. Reviews, comments, suggestions are always welcome and tend to help motivate me to actually update. I have been posting from my phone, so I will later go on the computer and put in the line breaks. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Promise**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay so many Favorites and follows! I am once again typing this on my phone as I don't have much access to a computer. So once again there will be makeshift line breaks. Any suggestions are great and please make sure to review!**

 **~Promise**

Chapter 7

Before anyone could respond to Luffy's question a low, serious voice interrupted " I told you Mugiwara-ya, we are only allies, not nakama."

Everyone whipped around with weapons drawn to face the unexpected newcomer. The tall man merely glared at the weapons facing him and rolled his eyes. During this exchange

Luffy had sat himself down and simply watched the tense exchange with a slightly bored expression as he munched on several boxes of pizza he had found in the fridge.

After several seconds of the tense standoff Law straightened and began to bring his arm out of his large coat which appeared to be hiding something. All of the Avengers, minus Steve, Bruce and Thor, for obvious reasons, gripped their weapons even tighter and Clint took a step back and hopped up on the fridge, to have a better aim at both the escaped prisoners.

During this exchange Luffy had sat himself down and leaned against a wall completely and utterly bored out of his mind now that he had eaten all of the food. He sat there completely immersed in his perpetual boredom until Torao said his name, or at least his nickname.

"Mugiwara-ya, you forgot about this," he called out and the Avengers eyed the item that he drew out of his coat, expecting some sort of weapon, but they definitely weren't expecting what he pulled out instead. A hat. The bright yellow straw hat with the red ribbon tied around it was completely ordinary and totally not what the team was expecting.

The surgeon of death tosses the old hat and it sailed through the air. Luffy's smile widened and as the hat neared him he jumped up in the air and caught the hat, pushing it down on his head, while still in the air. As he slowly fell to the ground a soft "shishishi" could be heard and Luffy pulled down both sides of the hat in a childish manner.

With Luffy in the back of the kitchen near the window and Law near the doorway, the Avengers stood tensely in the middle of the two pirates. Natasha, recognizing Law as the more immediate threat, was facing him with both of her pistols drawn, Clint had his bow drawn aiming at the opposite enemy as Natasha also ready to fire at a moment's notice. Tony on the other hand stood completely in the center of the room with both hands up aiming at both Law and Luffy.

For a tense second it was completely silent until Luffy suddenly whipped up his head and cocked his head in confusion. Law seeing this and seeming to sense the same thing narrowed his eyes and began walking over to Luffy, only to be stopped by the Black Widow stepping directly in front of his path.

"Mugiwara-ya, we need to leave."

"Yeah."

Angrily Tony took a step forward, cleared his throat and declared, " Sorry, but you guys aren't going anywhere."

Luffy smiled for half a second until his head once again quickly turned and stared at the wall to his right. Natasha narrowed her eyes until she finally heard and could feel what had the Straw Hatted intruder so concerned. The floor shook once again and all three of the Avengers knew what, or more like who, was heading their way.

The sound of quick footsteps echoing down the hall distracted Natasha from the large crashing sounds and she turned her head to see Steve whip around the corner with frantically wide eyes. He spoke only one word but that word carried enough weight to cause their eyes to widen and fear, no matter how slight to settle in the hearts.

"Hulk."

Before anyone could react the sounds had arrived and the wall exploded into a cloud of debris and rubble. Behind the destroyed wall stood one of the most fearsome creatures, and he was very angry. The hulk glanced at Luffy and then the rest of the Avengers until his gaze settled on the stoic surgeon of death. When he caught sight of him his eyes narrowed even more mad he let loose a deafening roar. Despite all of this Luffy was smiling widely, excited that something fun was finally going to happen.

After he finished roaring, Hulk reaches back a gigantic arm and went to punch Law towards and out of the window, but as he was pulling his arm back a loud shout could be heard even above the Hulk's roar.

"Law!"

Confused Law whipped his head around to find that for the first time Luffy had actually called his name. Law nodded his head in understanding and created a large room. As the opaque blue film covered the room, Steve fearfully widened his eyes, knowing full well what the pirate could do. However, before he could shout a warning the Hulk had thrown his punch and a gigantic cloud of dust filled the entire room.

The Avengers were confused, despite the dust they expected to have heard the glass of the window shattering as the man was sent flying. When the dust cleared once again however, they became even more confused than they were before. Luffy stood with a gigantic grin right where Law had been and what was even more dumbfounding was the fact that Luffy had taken a direct hit from the Hulk and had not moved an inch. Before anyone of them could get over the shock and react Luffy had shouted one more thing.

"Torao, I've got this guy!"

Law, standing where Luffy had been silently nodded and took several steps away from the window and towards the remaining Avengers. With a single punch from Luffy, the Strawhat Pirate, the Hulk was sent flying out of the building and Luffy right behind. A ghost of a smile quickly flitted across Law's face as he faced his new enemies. 'Maybe this won't be that bad.' He thought to himself.

 **Sorry for the long break, the end of school year and other excuses has made my life kind of crazy. Once school is out I will hopefully get to a more stable and frequent updating schedule. But no promises. Don't forget to review.**

 **~Promise**


	9. Chapter 8

**Now that school is out for the summer, I have more time to write. I believe I've come up with an update schedule but it may change due to inspiration or lack thereof. I plan on updating every other week and keeping longer chapters with a minimum of 1500 words. As always reviews, suggestions, anything really or fabulous and encouraged.**

 **~Promise**

Chapter 8

Law smirked at the four people staring in shock at the broken window that Luffy and what the others had called 'Hulk' had just crashed through and shattered the bulletproof glass. It was a perfectly fitting name in Law's opinion as he remembered the size and muscles on the creature. It reminded Law slightly of Whitebeard, but on steroids and...green. Law shook his headend focusing on the enemies in front of him. He has been spending too much time with the Straw Hats. They had infected his mind with their carefree and slightly insane personalities. Especially in bad situations, like that one time that Luffy… There he goes again Law shook his head again and glared at his opponents, hoping they were done gawking at the broken window and the echoing sounds of destruction and mayhem coming from the city below.

Luckily for Law, when he looked up, the red-headed women in an extremely tight black suit turned around and faced Law with both of her pistols drawn and aimed directly at his vitals. His eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation. Recovering from the shock, the man in blue was assessing Law and the man on the fridge with the bow was aiming at Law along with the redhead, the man in the red suit however, was still staring out of the window in shock. After half a second or so had passed the woman hissed, "Tony!" at the man still staring. After hearing his name, the man, now named Tony, came out of his shock and stared at Law while whispering, "How?"

Law looked at Tony and instead of answering just turned away and instead stared down the two more imposing people. He sorely missed his nodachi as he dodged the first arrow shot at him by the guy on the fridge. The guy narrowed his eyes and Law could see the slight irritation in the man's subtle furrowing of his eyebrows. Looking around Law came to the conclusion that there was only one way to end this fight quickly, but first he was going to play with them for a while. Luffy would be okay without him he reasoned. He had defeated Doflamingo after all, he could handle a green creature on steroids, but why did he feel like he had a rock in his stomach when he thought of Luffy fighting and losing. Law shook his head, he'd really been thinking too much lately. With his head finally mostly clear Law stared at the four opponents in front of him and if you looked closely, you could see a shadow of a smirk on his otherwise expressionless face.

 _Luffy vs Hulk_

Hulk flew in the air and away from the Avengers tower, luckily landing in the middle of an abandoned park. The almost full moon lit up the trees and the few lamp posts scattered around provided ample enough light for anyone to observe the momentous fight between the strongest man and an unknown. To anybody watching, the unknown man in a straw hat was just about to be put through the biggest beat down of his life and the chances of him escaping alive were slim. They would soon find out it was true, but not for the man with a Cheshire Cat smile on his face, but for the man they previously assumed was invincible.

 _Back with Law and the rest of the Avengers_

Law utilized a combination of; Observation Haki, his own intuition, intelligence, and his cat-like reflexes to avoid the barrage of projectiles that were shot rapid fire at him. Not one has touched him and Law knew that it was aggravating his assailants. He couldn't do much, he had enough energy for two rooms. Law planned to take them down with only one, saving enough energy to escape and go into hiding wherever they had been taking. Law had a plan and it would work, he hadn't become a Shikubachi for sitting there and being pretty.

The projectiles began to slow down and instead Law now had to defend against all four people fighting him hand-to-hand. Just when Law began to grow bored with toying with them, he felt the aura of his nodachi. Due to it being a cursed sword, Law was able to sense the sword it it became separated from his person. With his lapse in attention, the red-haired woman landed a punch to his jaw, causing his head to snap almost painfully to the side, but after being used as Doflamingo's punching bag and have his freaking arm chopped off, being punched by a an angry redhead felt more annoying than painful.

Now with his attention, fully focused on combatting the annoying combination of four dim-wits that didn't know who he was, Law made a room and inwardly smirked at the suprise and fear that made its way on the one in blue's face. He reached out to his nodachi and as he threw the rock he had put back into his pocket into the air and summoned his sword back to him and with a whirring sound his nodachi was falling back into his hands. If he had less control of his emotions Law would of sighed contently at the familiar sensation of having his nodachi back, but he did have control so instead he allowed himself a small smile to escape on his face.

"Oh sh-" the man in the red metal suit began before he was cut off by Law shouting room one final time. After that it was dead silent and Law walked off with a triumphant smirk, heading to try to find Luffy.

Tony slowly opened his eyes expecting to be injured, or worse, but instead he opened his eyes completely fine but with a he at weight on his chest. He slowly sat up and his eyes widened in extreme confusion and the tower echoed with a high pitched scream of several different explicits that would make any mother gasp in disgust and cover their children's ears.

Woken up by a high pitch screech, Steve, Natasha and Clint all sat up in suprise, but were completely and utterly confused. Steve woke up feeling suddenly lighter and he stared around in confusion, wondering what that man had done to them. They must've fallen unconscious but what was so unusual was that he didn't feel any pain and his team didn't seem to have any injuries either. As he scanned the room, something caught Steve's eye that made him wonder if he was a ghost.

Clint opened his eyes, in the same state of confusion as his companions. His eyes searched for Nat and when he saw her sitting on the floor, eyes wild he quickly began to stand up to go to her. However as he attempted to push himself up with his hands, he almost collapsed at how weak his arms were now. What the hell happened, he thought as he barely managed to get up. His question was quickly answered as he went to take a step and heard a loud metallic clank. Clint's eyes widened and he cussed silently to himself in every language he knew.

"Nat, hey Nat, snap out of it." Clint said to his partner who appeared to be having a flashback or possibly even a panic attack.

Instead of hearing Natasha's voice he was greeted with a much lower voice responding, " Snap out of what exactly Tony?"

In horror Clint turned around and saw Steve sitting on the floor glaring at him.

"Steve?"

"No it's Nat- oh god. What the hell happened?"

" I have no idea but I think it was that guy's fault."

" So he switched our bodies?" A new voice asked.

Clint and Natasha turned to the voice and were greeted with Clint's body shakily standing up.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

Natasha's eyes narrowed and grudgingly announced, " So that means,"

"Tony's in your body Nat."

So the Avengers have switched bodies! If you didn't catch it here's a list of who's in who's body.

Tony has Natasha's body

Steve-Clint

Natasha- Steve

Clint-Tony

 **Hope you guys liked it! This chapter focused on Law, and the next chapter will be Luffy vs the Hulk! I don't know if you guys have noticed( you probably have) but i haven't reviewed my chapters before posting them. I'm really lazy and I usually just type it up and post it without ever even rereading it, but this chapter and hopefully all of the future chapters, I will review and hopefully there will be less errors. There have been some pretty crazy typos.**

 **~Promise**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously with Luffy and Hulk…_

Hulk flew in the air and away from the Avengers tower, luckily landing in the middle of an abandoned park. The almost full moon lit up the trees and the few lamp posts scattered around provided ample enough light for anyone to observe the momentous fight between the strongest man and an unknown. To anybody watching, the unknown man in a straw hat was just about to be put through the biggest beat down of his life and the chances of him escaping alive were slim. They would soon find out it was true, but not for the man with a Cheshire Cat smile on his face, but for the man they previously assumed was invincible.

Luffy stared down his opponent from underneath his favorite hat, he didn't look that bad, just green like vegetables. Luffy inwardly chuckled, now he'll have fought two vegetables.

During Luffy's internal dialogue on vegetables, Hulk stared at his opponent in a strange lapse of intelligence and restraint. Something about this scrawny man screamed to Hulk to run away as fast as possible and never look back. However the split second lapse of restraint was gone and he instead roared loudly and began to ran at the man who had made him so angry.

Using a bit of Observation Haki to keep a figurative eye on the Hulk while Luffy was thinking, allowed him to sense the Hull running at him. Though, with the loud roar the Observation Haki probably wasn't really needed. He spun around to face the large green rage monster that ran at him and a large smile crossed his face. Luffy went into second gear and ran at the Hulk.

As the two monstrous strengths met, Hulk made the first move and aimed a punch at the tiny annoying man. Luffy seeing the punch from a mile away jumped up onto Hulk's arm and used that to give him a boost up. Luffy flew into the air and bit his thumb, inflating his entire arm into a ridiculously large size, almost as large as Hulk's arm.

Now into third gear, Luffy shouted but it could not be heard over the angry roars of the Hulk. Hulk roared louder than ever, angry that his first punch didn't hit the man at all. Hulk angrily jumped into the air, now level with Luffy. Instead of the fear or surprise that was expected, Luffy's constant smile became even bigger as he punched the Hulk in his midsection, propelling the Hulk back down and creating a crater.

Luffy fell back to the ground and was surprised when suddenly the Hulk's arm shot out of the crater and grabbed Luffy by the neck. In his surprise, Luffy fell out of second gear and began to try to pry off the giant green fingers from his throat. It didn't really hurt, because the guy wasn't using Haki for some reason. That confused Luffy for a second, but he immediately discarded that thought and instead focused on the fight.

Right when Luffy started to pry of the Hulk's fingers, he was suddenly thrown into the air and punched in the gut. The force of the blow sent Luffy through a nearby building and stopping half way through another. Once again Luffy wasn't harmed,besides a few small cuts from glass, as there was no Haki in the punch that he had received. Luffy frowned this wasn't any fun if the other guy didn't even know how to use Haki. He would just have to end this fight quickly so he could go and find Torao.

Luffy slowly stood up as rubble and debris fell off of him, he clenched his fists and spread his feet apart to give himself better balance. He could hear the Hulk crashing through the building he had previously been punched through, so all he had to do now was wait.

The Hulk burst through the wall in an explosion of anger and rubble. Instead of being met by fear, or fists flying like he was usually met with, the Hulk wasn't met with anything. The scrawny man stood before him, dusty and covered in small scratches that had stopped bleeding, apparently waiting for him. This unusual display of calmness, almost stopped Hulk in his tracks, but he was too angry for that, so he charged.

However, as the Hulk was charging at Luffy, an overpowering feeling of fear overwhelmed the Hulk's senses. The flood of emotion, other than anger, pushed the Hulk temporarily down to his knees. The effects of the Conqueror's Haki did not last long, but it gave Luffy just enough time.

The Hulk angrily punched the ground and slowly began to push away the fear and replace it with anger. He slowly slammed one foot into the ground and then the other. Now he was finally standing, and angrier than ever before. No one had brought the Hulk to his knees without even touching him. Hulk was supposed to be the strongest there was, but now this puny guy forced him to his knees by just looking at him. That made Hulk very, very angry. Right when Hulk began to charge a loud voice echoed, "Gear Fourth!"

Luffy's body was now laughingly disproportionate, his upper half and arms were gigantic compared to his extremely smaller lower body. Steam poured off of his body that had somehow acquired black swirls that covered his chest and completely covered his arms and legs. His hair stuck up strangely and made home look slightly crazy with large black circles around his eyes. However crazy and weird he looked though, no one was laughing.

Luffy bounced as the Hulk charged closer to him and when the Hulk came to about a hundred feet away from him, Luffy retracted his feet inside his legs and began to fly towards the Hulk. With his brow furrowed in anger and concentration, Luffy slowly brought his clenched fist inside his arm. When it was sufficiently pulled back, Luffy narrowed his eyes as he waited for the Hulk to get closer. A second before collision, Luffy shouted, "Kong Gun" and released his fist.

The shock of the impact shattered any glass within a half mile radius and set of hundreds of car alarms. The punch caught the Hulk right in the chest and caused all of the breath the Hulk had to be knocked out. Due to the angle of the punch the Hulk went into the ground slightly before continuing backwards, causing a large trench to be dug that became progressively deeper. He flew back through the building again and continued going through the park and he did not stop until he had gone several hundred feet, crashing through the foundations of a few more smaller buildings and ending up half a mile in the ground.

The combination of the previous Haki attack and then being punched, successfully knocked the Hulk out. Slowly he began to morph back into the significantly less threatening Dr. Bruce Banner. Banner stayed in the large trench, unconscious until his teammates found him and retrieved him.

When the giant green creature flew out of sight and Luffy could sense him unconscious, he finally went out of Fourth Gear. Luffy looked up at the sky and frowned as he couldn't see one star, only the large white moon shining down on the suddenly quiet street. Luffy stumbled forward, he had to go find Torao and his nakama now. Before he had gotten very far, Luffy collapsed at the end of an alleyway and fell asleep, snoring occasionally about meat.

 _Back at Avengers tower_

Despite the initial confusion of switching bodies, the Avengers managed to calm down enough to figure out who had switched with who. On a whiteboard in a conference room was written:

Tony…...Natasha

Natasha...Steve

Steve…...Clint

Clint…...Tony

Everyone was silent as they attempted to get used to their new bodies and some pouting slightly at their recent defeat, though they would never admit it.

When the silence began to be almost unbearable, Tony burst into the room, with a small cardboard box. He slammed it onto the table and pouted, the expression strange on the normally expressionless Widow's face.

"Alright no one ask me what's in the box! It's not like I care or anything!"

Everyone just looked at Tony and glared slightly, the last thing they needed was Tony's boundless energy and sarcasm. However they knew he wouldn't shut up so Steve sighed and asked, "Tony, what's in the box?"

"Now that's a very good question! I decided since we keep on forgetting who's who that we need to have a way so we don't mix each other up."

Knowing it was probably pointless to stop Tony when he got like this, the Avengers just sat there and looked at Tony, waiting for him to continue on with his ramble, however they tuned him out until the end. For the most part they found if they did that, they were less confused and still got all of the information they needed.

"...so I found these in one of the storage rooms."

Tony finally getting to the point, opened up the cardboard box, revealing a few hundred name tag stickers. He grabbed out a handful of stickers and gave one to each of his teammates. Seeing the logic in the name tag idea, the avengers filled out their real names and slapped the tags on. Suddenly an indignant yelp was heard in the room and a loud thud.

" I warned you about touching my chest didn't I Tony?"

Everyone was quiet as Natasha began to beat the crap out of Tony with the incredible strength of Captain America. She was only holding back slightly as she didn't want to permanently damage her body. This was going to be a long day for everyone.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. In one of the reviews, someone was wondering why Law had such limited energy.**

 **Both Luffy and Law are going to be tired and their powers more downplayed. Traveling across dimensions and especially through a portal has taken a toll on both of them. They will be exhausted temporarily as it won't be much of a story if the Avenger's get their asses handed to them.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **~Promise**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry** **guys lots of things got in between me and** **writing this chapter. ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯ Do not worry though, I will see this story all the way through. Anyway here's a reminder since its been awhile**

Tony…...Natasha

Natasha...Steve

Steve…...Clint

Clint…...Tony

 **~Promise**

Chapter 10

After the conclusion of their meeting, the Avengers went to go find their missing team member, eager to hear of his success. All of them were in desperate need of a cheering up after their humiliating defeat. As they walked down one of the many hallways located in the tower, Tony suggested taking the jet to go to where the fight and hopefully Bruce would be. They entered the hangar shuffling their feet, apprehensive at what they would find. Regardless, the team filed into the jet and Tony steered the QuinJet out of the hangar and into the air. Below them they vaguely saw the destruction below them, it did not become apparent as to how bad it was until they got closer to the ground.

When the team was close enough to see the full extent of rubble and destruction, everyone's jaws dropped, besides Natasha who kept an impressive poker face. This kid, whoever he was, somehow managed to fight against the Hulk and it looked like they had fought for quite a while. Whoever he was, he was incredibly strong and incredibly dangerous. They were just lucky that the Hulk took care of him. No one could single-handedly stand up to the Hulk with absolutely no weaponry and survive.

The Quin Jet quietly landed on the trampled grass and a large hatch on the bottom opened. Everyone unbuckled and stood up ready to head out, but Natasha quickly got out of her seat and turned to face the rest of the team with her shoulders back and narrowed eyes determined to get her way.

"You guys stay in here. I'll go out and get Banner by myself."

"But-"

"No buts, Clint. We can't let word get out that we got our bodies swapped. We are too weak to deal with anybody trying to target us right now and I'm the only one who can pass off as normal."

Clint collapsed in one of the cushy seats in the jet and sighed in defeat. The others, and Tony surprisingly, sat there quietly and sadly nodded in realization. Satisfied with the response Natasha took off her name tag and in Steve's body walked out into the night. She was instantly greeted by the sight of several dozen SHIELD agents milling around. Sighing internally, she squared her shoulders, changing her expression slightly to get rid of the strictness that was her usual facade and put on the slight gentleness in her features that Steve usually had on his face.

(Slight time skip)

The hatch of the Quin Jet opened and Natasha slowly walked in, causing everyone to stand up and wait impatiently for an update on the situation.

Natasha sighed, "Bruce is down. The med team is checking him over and then bringing him over here."

Everyone stared in shock as they attempted to digest the piece of completely unexpected news. Somehow that shrimp of a guy, probably not even an adult, managed to take down the Hulk and if they were completely honest with themselves that kind of scared them. After several minutes of surprised silence, the hatch opened once again and Bruce was rolled in on a stretcher, still unconscious and looking bruised and beaten.

"Damn," Tony whispered under his breath; despite the fact everyone else could hear him.

"Let's head back to the Avengers tower and wait until Bruce wakes up." Steve ordered after a tense silence. Everyone quickly responded and soon the engines were roaring and they took off into the air, heading back home.

The Quin Jet landed in the hangar after a tense flight home and everyone walked out with Natasha pushing the stretcher behind them. The heavy silence weighed on everyone's shoulders as it hit them how badly beaten they got that day. Not only beaten, but somehow switched bodies with no hope of being able to fight with unfamiliar bodies used to different fighting styles. They were in deep with no possible way out. To put it simply, they were screwed.

Tony was the first one to walk through the doors into the main living room, but as he walked through he stopped in surprise. The others stopped andlooked over his shoulder wondering what caused Tony to stop so suddenly, they were met by long golden hair and a blindingly white smile. Thor. He was back.

Everyone walked inside with slightly more energy, except for Natasha who brought Bruce to the infirmary and was going to stay there and inform them when he woke up. As they went to sit down sullenly, Thor's smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Is all not well? Did a battle go awry dear friends?" Thor inquired seriously.

"If you consider switching bodies and a kid beating the Hulk as the 'battle going awry' then yeah." Tony retorted, his voice lowering a few octaves as he mocked Thor.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed at Tony, attempting to deduce who was in Black Widow's body as it was most obviously not Widow. He stared in concentration before Tony sighed and rubbed his temple before bringing out the list of who was who and handing it to Thor. His brows stayed lowered as he read over the list and then raised joyfully in his realization of the situation.

"Friend Stark! It is you in the Widow's body!"

"Yeah"

"However amusing this is, we must find the fiend who did this to my comrades and make him rue the day he messed with the son of Odin's friends!" Thor declared loudly causing everyone to wince and even some of the glass to vibrate in the room.

"Thor, inside voice remember." Clint pleaded.

Pointed black shoes echoed along the long empty corridor as they confidently approached their destination. A giant dark shadow appeared in the doorway of one of the most prominent mob bosses in New York. He stood up suddenly and called for his unresponsive guards astonished at how someone had managed to get through his assumed impregnable defenses. He silently brought out his pistol but before he could raise it a silent bullet pierced through his heart and he fell in a pool of his blood. The only sounds heard in that night was the cackle of a madman and a not-so- silent whisper, "I'm back Law-sy!"

 **Here you guys go. Sorry this is more of a filler chapter. The next two chapters are going to be an omake that I am writing just for the heck of it. It won't add to the plot of the story and can honestly be taken as a crackfic-y sort of thing.**

 **~Promise**


	12. Chapter 11

**This didn't turn out quite as crack fic-y as I originally thought it would be and it's also actually helps with the story now. I rewrote it a couple times so even though this chapters a bit short, it'll be to your guys' likings. Also, if you have any ideas or something you want to see leave it in the comments!**

 **~Promise**

Tony…...Natasha

Natasha...Steve

Steve…...Clint

Clint…...Tony

The sun slowly rose into the sky and its gentle morning rays stretched across the city and into any window that wasn't covered. One of those windows was Natasha's room, the sun creeping through the half closed blinds and resting on her closed eyelids until she scrunched her eyes and slowly opened them.

Natasha silently sat up in her bed, allowing the covers to fall off of her. She turned about to plant her feet on the ground when she stopped. Horrified she stared at the large calf muscles coated in hair before her. These most definitely were not her legs. It took a good couple of seconds before she realized that yesterday they had switched bodies and she was in Steve's body. Sighing she set her bare feet to the ground and proceeded to get ready for the day. Once she was all ready she walked out of her room and into the living room, only to be completely surprised.

Natasha's body, with Tony's consciousness, was sitting cross legged on the ground as Thor braided her hair. With the sun rising behind them backlighting both the figures would've been amusing if not for one major factor. It was her body and she could not let Tony start believing he could do what he wanted with it. Instead of simply clearing her throats and making her presence known, Natasha stealthily walked across the floor. Her bare feet quietly sliding across the floor until she was right behind Thor. She quickly darted in front of Thor and right behind Tony and leaned in close to his ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispered menacingly.

Tony shot up in the air and luckily Thor had let go of the braid he was working on, allowing Tony to jump a good two feet into the air and quickly taking several steps back. Tony mumbled incoherently with wide eyes as Natasha stared him down. Steve's imposing figure combined with Natasha's famous glare made for an extremely terrifying combination. After several seconds of thick silence where nobody dared to move or even breathe, the spy's glare slowly turned into a smirk as she walked off towards the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Clint- no, Steve she reminded herself, leaning against the kitchen counter a cup of coffee in his hand and an amused smile on his face.

"You know you don't have to terrorize Tony so much. He's not going to screw up your body."

Natasha smiled and shrugged, "It's more fun this way."

Steve slowly shook his head, but didn't talk any more on the subject. Natasha walked past him and poured herself a cup of coffee. She attempted to put her fingers through the handle like she usually does, but was slightly disappointed when she realized Steve's fingers were far too large to go through the small handle on her favorite mug. Sighing, she settled to just wrap her hands around the exterior of the mug and enjoy the warmth and smell of the coffee.

After Natasha left the room Tony carefully slid down to the floor with a sigh, careful not to be too loud otherwise she would hear and come back in. Tony liked Natasha, he really did, but she was often too intense and scary for him to handle on a daily basis. There was no way in hell he'd ever say that out loud though.

Tony walked through the door to the meeting room, it was honestly the weirdest thing to be in a different body. Natasha's body was well toned and Tony felt like he almost had a spring in his step, but strangely enough he rarely made any noise when walking. He theorized that it was probably muscle memory, or something like that he couldn't really find it in himself to care at the moment because damnit boobs are so annoying and heavy. At first he thought it would be fun to have boobs but they were honestly such a pain. He would have to apologize to Pepper after this for having to deal with this.

Tony was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when Thor's loud voice questioned, "Friend Steve where are Clint and Natasha?"

Looking slightly amused for some reason Steve responded, "Clint was still in his room so Natasha went to go retrieve him so we can all talk."

Bruce, who had woken up a few hours prior and had been informed of their current situation,cleared his throat and pushing his glasses back up his nose, "And what exactly is it we need to talk about."

"Well-" Steve was cut off by the door being slammed open and hitting the wall and revealing an extremely disgruntled Clint. His hair was going a million different directions waving slightly as he slowly shuffled to the nearest seat and sat down with an ungraceful thump.

Everyone stared at him barely noticing Natasha striding into the room with a large mug full of coffee and suprisingly the whole pot. She carefully set both the mug and pot in front of the half dead Clint who immediately reached for the mug and began drinking it quickly not seeming to care that it was incredibly hot.

Finally having enough of the awkward silence where the only sound was Clint downing several cups of coffee Tony asked the question everybody in the room was thinking, "Dude what happened to you?"

Clint's head whipped up as he slowly stated, " What happened to me you ask? It was you." He pointed his finger at Tony sitting a few seats down from him. "It was you Tony! When was the last time you fucking slept? I feel like I was run over by a truck several times and then tried arm wrestling the Hulk!"

Shocked by his outburst Tony opened his mouth ready to throw back a sassy retort, but then as it struck by a sudden thought shut his mouth and sat there contemplating. This happened a few more times before Tony simply shrugged and lamely replied, " I don't know."

Clint groaned loudly and lifted up his mug to take another large sip of coffee only to realize that it was empty and so was the pot. Great he thought as he let his head collapse onto the table in frustration.

Trying to quickly change the subject before everyone started complaining again, Steve cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone again. Even Clint tilted his head to the side on the table so he could see Steve as he begun to talk.

"As we are right now we don't stand a chance against our visitors, let alone the normal thugs that we deal with and since we don't have an immediate way to fix this, with the guy who did this lost in the wind we need to do something. So I think we need to train with these bodies so we can at least take on common thugs, otherwise word will quickly spread and the Avengers tower will become a big target and Thor alone won't be able to protect us."

The room was silent as the rest of the team absorbed what Steve had just said. However once they realized what he meant they all had one thought, "This is going to suck."


	13. Chapter 12

**Its been quite a while! I will have a larger author's note at the bottom. This chapter is kind of more of a filler, but don't worry its not just the Avengers the entire time in this chapter. I will kind of mess with the timeline in the Marvel Universe a bit, but other than that I am trying my best to stay true to the MCU.**

 **~Promise**

After the meeting came to a close Clint managed to walk several yards before face planting into a conveniently locatated love seat. No one had the courage to try to wake him up so the rest of the team walked past him, heading to their rooms to get changed into training gear.

One by one the team members split up until only Tony and Natasha were still walking. Tony quickly realized that they had already passed Natasha's room quite a ways back, but didn't have the guts to say anything. Right when he felt like he was going to explode from the silence Natasha stopped walking. Dreadfully he turned around with his heart practically in his throat while Natasha leveled her gaze and simply stared for several more seconds. Seeming to come to a conclusion she spun on her heel and called over her shoulder, "Keep the tank top and shorts on. If you do anything I'll know."

Then just as quickly as she spoke she was gone, leaving an utterly confused Tony in her wake. Slowly shaking his head he went back to his room only to stop as soon as passed under the doorway with the door automatically closing behind him. He stared in absolute horror at the object that lay spread out on his large, but often unused bed. It was Natashas body suit thing. He didn't even know what he should call it. Slowly he reached for the suit and attempter to mentally prepared for what would probably be his hardest battle yet.

Almost everyone had assembled in the training room an hour later, even Clint was in the training room, albeit still out of it and drifting in and out of consiousness on the padded sparring mat, but Tony had still not come into the room. When asked, JARVIS would refuse to say anything on the whereabouts of one Tony Stark, a protocall Tony often implemented when he was trying his hardest to avoid going to a team meeting or whenever Fury came over to reprimand him for his latest scheme that he somehow managed to put together.

"Tony better not be avoiding this." Steve stated with his arms crossed over his chest, which would have looked impressively intimidating in his usual body with his broad shoulders and extremely well muscled arms. Clint's arms while still toned and extremely well muscled, did not have the same intimidation factor.

While everyone else was complaining and discussing if they should attempt to drag Tony to the training room or just wait for him to arrive, Natasha stood to the side leaning against the wall with a devious smirk that looked wildly out of place on Steve's face. She knew that Tony was more than likely still attempting to get into her suit. Its not even like it was that tight of a fit, but Tony was most likely not familiar to the art of shimmying into tight outfits that many women end up perfecting. It had taken her quite some time to be able to suit up quickly but now she could do it in just several minutes without even trying. Natasha waited a few more seconds before standing up and went to go get Tony leaving the others behind.

Steve watched as Natasha left the training room and figured she would go and get Tony from wherever he was. With that situation taken care of he now had an even bigger challenge to face. Steve had yet to figure out how they should fight, should they fight in their own individual styles that their minds were accustomed to but not their bodies or the other way around? Clint would undoubtably struggle to pull back the string on his heavy bow while in Tony's body. The others could probably change their fighting styles slightly but otherwise keep them the same, but he wasn't too sure. Most of them had trained for so long that many of their movements were completely natural and changing the body types almost completely would more than likely throw everyone off. He knew they didn't have a choice, if HYDRA or even the two mystery visitors came back they would have to fight. He just hoped that they could get back into their actual bodies soon.

Natasha walked down the hallway towards Tony's room. He was undoubtably still in there struggling to get the suit on. When she neared the door she quickly flung the door open, temporarily forgetting about Cap's strength which caused the door to fly off its hinges and slam into the nearby wall.

The rest of the team back in the training room stared in confusions as a loud bang and a girly screech echoed throughout the tower. Steve shrugged and shook his head, Tony could take care of himself and he was not about to step between Tony and Nat.

Nat stared blankly at the ridiculous seen in front of her. Tony was in a tangled heap on the floor after falling from surprise. The room was a mess as Stark had somehow knocked over all of the furniture in the room excpet for the bed. The suit itself was a completely other story. It had somehow gotten entangled with the bedsheets and were in impossible knots that entrapped Tony in a ridiculous pose similar to that of a calf in a rodeo tying competition. Tony being himself simply looked up at Natasha and attempted to pull off his signature smirk that didnt have nearly the same effect on the Black Widow's face.

"I meant to do that."

The sheer ridiculousness of the situation and the defeated look on Tony's face made her slightly more inclined to help him. Natasha grabbed one of her knives and began to cut Tony out of the tangeled mess of fabrics. She needed a new suit anyways.

Finally tired of waiting, Steve stood up and was about to start the training without both Tony and Natasha who still hadn't come back fifteen minutes later, but right at that moment the door opened and the two missing members walked in. Steve looked over at Tony and was surpised to see him in a pair of black leggings and a tank top instead of the traditional Black Widow suit. He mentally shrugged, whatever happened wasn't an issue, they had more pressing matters to concern themselves with.

You had to be completely insane to be walking through the worst of Hell's Kitchen in the middle of the night, but to fall asleep in a dark alleyway was just asking for trouble. When Jay and his group stumbled across a strange scrawny looking dude sprawled out across several bags of garbage, they had to look twice. Nobody could be stupid enough as to fall asleep, even most of the homeless population went to a safer place to sleep and sometimes even slept in groups. But, there was this dude, just asking to get mugged. He wasnt intimidating in the slightest with his small frame, slightly obscured by the trash and he looked pretty well taken care of so he had to have some money somewhere. If he didn't though, they didn't really care. Jay and his group were bored and needed someone to beat up.

"Get 'im."

Several of the dudes rushed forward grinning ferally excited with the thought of getting an easy fight again. However, before they could even reach the dude they were interupted by the sound of something or someone behind them. They would have ignored it had they not suddenly heard what sounded like a fight starting. Quickly turning around while drawing their guns they were surprised to see everyone else unconscious and Jay, their leader struggling to hold his own against the mystery assailant.

With a swift punch the last man collapsed, hitting his head against the concret further ensuring that he won't get up for quite some time. The strangely dressed assailant turned to leave when he was suddenly compelled with a completely ridiculous notion. Slowly turning around he sighed, at least this dude hadn't seen him in costume so he should be able to take him to his house. He definitely wouldn't regret this later right?

 **Thanks so much for reading this guys! I know its a bit shorter, but I will hopefully update in the next month or two. Life has been crazy since I moved out of state for school and am now in college. Not to mention the fact that I had quite the nasty case of writer's block. Watching Infinity Wars gave me some more ideas though and helped with that(don't worry nothing that happened in Infinity Wars will happen in this fic). If you have any ideas or thoughts about this fic, don't hesitate to leave a comment or even PM me. Thanks again for your patience and thanks to everyone who followed/favorited! I never thought that anyone would even be interested in a fic like this (let alone with my terrible writing skills)**

 **~Promise**


End file.
